


Silver Kiss

by Illuminahsti



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Banter, Biting, Cock Cages, Dom Peter Nureyev, Edging, Jealousy, Juno Steel is a brat, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sub Juno Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti
Summary: On a heist, Juno gets a little too close to a mark, and Peter gets jealous.





	Silver Kiss

Arietta Anholt threw a boring party. Everyone milled about, whispered behind each other’s backs, while they showed off their jewels. Peter was dressed as a servant, entirely beneath notice, and while it rankled how little these guests cared for anyone who worked for their money, it did make his job easy. He had already taken more jewels than he needed to buy their next batch of fuel cells, and he was only waiting for Juno to be finished.

Juno was dressed like one of the guests; his gown had cost more than the jewels Peter had pocketed. It looked stunning on him, so good that Peter could barely focus on anything else when Juno was in the room. They would be returning it to the store they had bought it from the next morning, but Peter had a few more minutes to enjoy the view.

Juno was speaking to a woman a decade older than him who wore enough jewels to be considered gaudy even by the standards of this house, and she was utterly enraptured by Juno. Their heads were bent close together, and she giggled at Juno’s words and toyed with his fingers as they spoke. And Juno—damn him—looked just as enraptured, as he watched the woman’s face and listened to her stories.

It was all part of the game, as Juno’s straightforward support pulled the information they needed out of the guests, but Peter didn’t enjoy watching it. He didn’t enjoy remembering the way Juno had shrugged, smug, when they planned this heist, and said “I’ll do what it takes. No skin off my nose if some rich lady takes a liking to me.”

The woman turned away to order them more drinks and Juno caught Peter’s eye over her shoulder, across the room. Peter held up a hand to show the heavy ring he had stolen, a signal that he was done with his half of the night, and then he curled his lip to show his teeth, a warning to Juno.

If you touch her, I won’t let you out of my cabin for a week, he thought at Juno, though he knew Juno could no longer read his mind.

Juno smirked and nodded in a quick little jerk of his chin. Then he turned back to the woman and leaned in to press a kiss to her jaw, right below her ear, and whispered something to her. Peter felt a thrilling rush of jealousy. It tingled across his skin, energized him, but it left him only excited, because Juno knew he was coming home to Peter, and Peter knew he would spend the evening wiping any trace of the other woman off his lady.

Peter’s comms beeped with a message from Jet, signaling the end of their time. He saw Juno check his comms, and then turn back to the woman. Peter stayed, watching, to make sure Juno made it out in one piece, as Juno gently stepped away, his fingers lingering over hers, as she leaned in and returned the kiss, leaving a silver lipstick mark on his dark skin. It wasn’t until Juno was fully disentangled that Peter picked up his wait staff tray and began to wind through the crowd to the exit.

The Ruby7 was waiting for them outside. They both slipped in and away before anyone spoke to them. Peter was glad that Jet was not particularly talkative, because he was mostly thinking about Juno, and the lipstick mark on Juno’s cheek, and the way that woman had leaned closer with every opportunity.

He needed to keep himself together until he had debriefed with Buddy and Vespa and they had retired to bed.

“Buddy and Vespa returned to the ship an hour ago,” Jet informed him, with uncanny timing. “They have already gone to bed, so we will debrief in the morning. Were you two successful?”

“It was easy,” Peter said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Juno said. He was scribbling in a notebook. “The lady I talked to hates her husband, spilled everything to me. Hang on.” He added several more notes.

“There is lipstick on your face,” Jet said.

Juno rubbed at it absently. “Like I said, successful.”

Peter seized Juno’s wrist in a tight grip, and Juno stilled. He pulled a napkin from one of his pockets and gently wiped Juno’s cheek.

“You let that woman take liberties with you,” Peter said under his breath.

Juno smirked. “Did it bother you?”

Peter would very much enjoy wiping that smirk off his face. “You know that—”

The car jerked to a stop. Peter, who wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, nearly slid to the floor.

“My apologies,” Jet said. “Red light.” 

Juno turned towards the stairs to his cabin when they boarded the ship, and Peter grabbed his wrist again.

“Go to my cabin,” he said imperiously. “And wait for me there.”

“You want me ready for you?” Juno sounded like he was teasing, but Peter could see the way his eye dilated, the way he smiled in anticipation.

“Absolutely not,” Peter said. “I will be the only one touching you tonight.”

Juno smirked. Peter wanted to kiss him, but he walked away instead, forcing himself to draw the moment out, for Juno’s sake. 

By the time he had emptied his pockets of jewels and made it back to his cabin, he was hot with anticipation. Juno lay spread out on the bed, outrageously expensive dress hiked up around his hips, stroking himself. He paused and smirked at Peter.

“Brat,” Peter hissed. “I told you to wait for me.”

“And you took too long. You here to take over?”

Peter slipped off his jacket and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. “Perhaps I didn’t make the stakes clear enough. You have let other people touch you, touched yourself when I explicitly told you not to, and now, you will have to be punished.”

Juno maintained eye contact as he stroked his cock, slowly, daring Peter to stop him.

Peter pulled open his drawer and fetched his tools for the night. He never wanted to punish Juno past what he could bear, but Juno was so eager to be toyed with on any occasion that Peter had to get creative. Juno watched him, and looked at the toys. He didn’t object to any of them.

Peter wanted to fuck Juno until the dress was shredded and soaked, but even he couldn’t be so extravagantly wasteful. Not when the tags were still on it.

“Stand up,” Peter commanded.

Juno did, slowly. The dress shifted and slid over Juno’s form, drawn down by the weight of the crystals on it. Peter seized him by the shoulders and turned him around, and then placed a kiss below Juno’s ear, right where he had kissed the other woman. Peter added teeth, nipping the soft skin. Juno moaned and leaned back into Peter’s touch.

“You are mine,” Peter whispered in his ear, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. “Tell me you are, Juno dear.”

“I’m yours,” Juno exhaled. “You know that.”

“By the time I’m done with you tonight, anyone who looks at you will know it.” Peter held Juno’s hips firmly and kissed along Juno’s shoulder, then between his shoulder blades. As he unbuttoned every tiny button down Juno’s back, he placed a kiss on the freshly exposed skin.

“You let that woman touch you,” Peter said.

“It was only for the job,” Juno soothed. “You know I would have been thinking about you the whole time.”

“You would have fucked her?” Peter growled. The jealousy was real, a heat in his belly that was making his careful ministrations hard to control.

“You said I could.”

“I did,” Peter admitted. “I did, and I watched you, and I did not hurt her, and now you’re going to make it up to me.”

The dress slid from Juno’s shoulders. His underwear, already askew, were pulled down after.

“Get on the bed,” Peter commanded.

Juno pulled the blankets back and lay down, stretched out, his face pressed to the pillow and his ankles together, casual.

“On your back,” Peter said. When Juno obeyed, Peter climbed over him and slipped rope around the headboard. Slowly, carefully, he fastened each knot, so Juno’s hands were suspended above his head. His crotch was inches from Juno’s face as he worked, and Juno turned to kiss the inside of his thigh through the fabric of his slacks.

“You gonna give me your cock any time tonight?”

Peter smiled, and showed his teeth. “Don’t worry, Juno, you’ll have all the cock you can handle tonight. I’m going to use you until I feel you’re properly punished, and I’m going to come all over your pretty face, and then, if you beg enough, I’ll even let you finish.”

Juno took a ragged breath. Peter checked his knots, and then stood. He picked up the expensive dress and laid it over the back of the chair, and then he began to undress himself. He moved slowly, unfastening each button on the vest and slipping it off before he moved to the shirt.

Juno whimpered.

Peter was already half hard in anticipation by the time he stepped out of his pants and paced towards Juno. He stroked himself slowly as he stood over Juno and watched him squirm.

“What should I do to you first?” He purred.

“Fuck me,” Juno gasped.

Peter climbed up so he was between Juno’s legs, and ran his hands up Juno’s thighs. “Not yet, love,” he soothed. “I’ll be saving that.”

He touched and kissed his way gently up Juno’s torso, sucked on the soft skin of his neck, and then kissed him, deeply. He still tasted like lipstick. Peter bit down on Juno’s lower lip to hear Juno’s answering moan, and then left a deep bruise on Juno’s throat.

Juno arched his back up, pressed his cock into Peter’s hips, and tried to grind against him. Peter grabbed his hips and forced them back down.

He tutted softly. “I didn’t say you could do that, Juno,” he reprimanded.

“Feels good,” Juno moaned back.

“You cock is here for my pleasure,” Peter said. “Not yours.” He reached over to the bedside table and picked up his latest purchase, a silver cock cage. He snapped it shut with a satisfying click, and Juno groaned.

“Bastard,” he muttered.

“That’s the worst you can come up with?” Peter chuckled. “I must not be doing my job correctly.”

He straddled Juno, right where he could rub their cocks together if Juno’s were free, and began to stroke himself. Juno strained his shoulders up, lips parted as he panted.

“I want—”

“You want to serve me,” Peter told him. “You want to prove that woman meant nothing.”

“You know I only want you.”

“You certainly didn’t act like it.”

“Then stop teasing and punish me already,” Juno growled, and surged upward.

Peter pushed him down by the shoulders and climbed up so his cock brushed Juno’s face. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but when he braced himself against the iron frame of Juno’s bunk, he could drive down into Juno’s mouth with enough intensity to make Juno cry, the full weight of his hips behind each thrust.

“Open your mouth,” Peter commanded.

Juno clamped his lips shut and smirked at Peter.

“Ah,” Peter said, and smiled wickedly. “If you insist.” He leaned down and held Juno’s face between tight fingers, pressing his lips together, and then kissed Juno roughly, using his teeth.

Juno whimpered and opened his mouth for Peter the way he always did, pressing his mouth upwards, begging for more with little whimpers. Peter kissed until he was dizzy and Juno was panting for air. When he pulled back, Juno’s lips were flushed and full and dotted with blood where Peter had bit him.

Peter moved down Juno’s body, gently kissing every inch of skin as he moved. When he reached Juno’s hips, he gently nipped the soft skin where his thigh met his stomach, and then moved back up, this time dragging his teeth. Juno’s breath hitched and he squirmed under Peter’s touch, letting out incoherent moans. Peter loved taking Juno apart, loved the way Juno became entirely consumed with physical need, gave himself over to sensation. Peter loved especially being the one to do it, the one who Juno needed and trusted. He was so hard that every time he moved, the friction sent electricity through his gut, but he had to make Juno beg.

He dragged a tongue over Juno’s nipple, teasing at the piercing, then bit down softly. When he moved to the next nipple, Juno groaned, “Please—please Nu—”

“What should I do?”

“I need—” He lifted his head off the pillow to watch Peter with a baleful eye, the glorious muscles in his arms straining against his restraints. “Give me something harder.”

Peter hummed, and kept his hands roaming over Juno’s body, down his sides, across his hip bones, blocked from gently teasing his cock. “I offered you something harder, and you declined.”

Juno’s chest sagged. “Are you making a dick joke?”

“You started it.” Peter rubbed his thumb against Juno’s nipple, and Juno hissed. “My terms were very clear,” he continued. “Your body belongs to me, tonight, and it only exists to help me come. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Juno growled.

“Now, my darling, are you going to let me fuck you?”

“You’re a smug asshole.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes; I know you want me, so take me.”

Even with Juno’s consent, Peter took a minute to finish his ministrations to Juno’s chest, pulling a few more whimpers out of him before they were swallowed in a kiss. Peter pulled back and slipped two fingers into Juno’s mouth, enough to give him a tease, and Juno wrapped his lips tight and sucked deeply, his eyes locked with Peter’s.

“That’s my good girl,” Peter purred. He straddled Juno’s chest and guided his cock in to Juno’s mouth.

He had no plans to go slow, but he had teased himself nearly to distraction too, and his thrusts were deep and uneven, desperate for release. Juno took every choking thrust Peter gave him, his moans coming from deep in his chest, and Peter had to close his eyes and brace his arms against the wall as he moved.

“That’s it, my love,” he panted. “You feel so good, you’re doing so—ahh!” He came with a hiccupping gasp, taken over. His thighs were trembling and he barely kept his weight off of Juno.

Juno spluttered, and Peter pulled out. Cum leaked out of the corner of Juno’s mouth, and he wiped it off with a sheet.

"How are you feeling?" Peter murmured as he did so, unable to stop the tenderness in his voice.

"More--" Juno grunted, throat working as he tried to sit.

Peter laughed, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry love, I’m only getting started." He moved backwards so he straddled Juno's thighs, and ghosted his fingers over Juno's skin as he considered what to do next. Juno's breath caught at the little touches, and Peter added his nails, just enough to leave a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

Juno swore, long and low and pleading, and Peter resolved to have Juno crying by the end of the night.

He kissed Juno, as soft as the touch of his fingertips had been, and smiled at the way Juno's lips followed his as he pulled away.

"Patience," he purred. He climbed off the bed and crossed to his vanity, feeling Juno's eyes following him.

"I've been patient," Juno hissed.

"Did you like her lipstick?" Peter asked, sorting through his top drawer. "I think I have the same shade."

"It wasn't the lipstick," he groaned. "You know I don't give a fuck--"

"Then why did you do it?" Peter watched Juno over his shoulder in the mirror, the way his chest heaved with his heavy breaths, every curve of his body, the muscles of his thighs working as he tried to push himself closer to sitting. Juno watched him back, his blue eye sharp, and Peter knew he was turning over responses in his head, trying to decide what would get him fucked the hardest and fastest. Peter had yet to teach him patience.

"Was hoping you'd start a fight for my honor," Juno said. "She was all over me, begging me to go home with her, really stick it to her husband. If I’d known you were going to be such a tease, I would have taken her up on the offer.”

Peter applied his silver lipstick slowly, careful to make it even and smooth, before he answered Juno.

“If all you wanted was an artless fuck in a supply closet, maybe you should have.” He turned and stalked towards Juno, raked his eyes over Juno’s body, and smiled.

It felt predatory, even to him, as he looked at his lover, his lady, spread out before him on the bed, at his mercy. Juno’s eye was dilated to nearly black, and the bruise on his throat was dark against the warm brown of his skin, the ribbons holding him down a bright contrast.

Some of his possessiveness must have shown on his face, because Juno let out a soft gasp, the muscles of his throat working, and he breathed out, “oh fuck.”

“You knew better, I hope,” Peter said. “You knew what I would have done to you.”

“I knew,” Juno gasped.

“You knew she could never be half as good a fuck as I am.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Tell me, Juno. I want to hear it.”

“I need you,” Juno groaned. “I always need you. There’s no one who comes close to the way you touch me, the way you fuck me. I’d never touch another person if it meant I could have you forever.”

Peter slid over Juno’s body, dug his fingers into the thick cords of Juno’s arm muscles, and kissed him hard. The clever words he had planned died on his lips and Juno opened under him, as their tongues met, as the kiss deepened and heated and their bodies tangled together. Juno was burning hot and desperate and needy and his, only his.

Peter tugged Juno’s lower lip with his teeth, and Juno whimpered, arching his hips. The metal bars of the cock cage slid against Peter’s hip, warmed by their combined body heat but still slippery smooth.

“Need you—” Juno panted. “Need you inside me.”

He wanted Juno’s warm hands on him, wanted to feel the callouses of his fingers as they clung to Peter’s body, the way they gripped him tight, strong and needy at the same time.

The ribbons and the cage were as much for Peter as they were for Juno, an illusion of self-control so he didn’t lose himself entirely in the depths of Juno’s body.

He pressed his face into the crook of Juno’s neck, took a moment to collect himself. Juno hitched a leg around Peter’s hips, binding them closer. Peter answered by kissing Juno’s throat, his breast bone, the swell of his pectoral, the edge of the laser scar that decorated his shoulder. He left silver kiss marks as he went, a smear of glitter across Juno’s skin. He added teeth on his second round, quick little nips that had Juno groaning and writhing.

He reached down and took Juno’s cock and stroked it. The sensations were limited by the bars, Juno’s erection kept down, but Peter could still feel the velvety soft skin between the metal.

Juno’s intake of breath sounded close to a sob. “More—” he choked out.

“That’s right, my Goddess,” Peter breathed, and he leaned down to run the tip of his tongue between two narrow bars. “You belong to me, every part of you.” He returned his mouth to pleasuring Juno, to hearing every whimper he could wring from him.

“I’m so close—” Juno gasped, and Peter pulled back and pressed his hands to Juno’s hips, pushing him back onto the bed.

“No,” Juno moaned. “Please—”

“Hold on a little longer, love,” Peter murmured. He was beautiful when he begged, his lips parted, his cheeks flushed, and Peter wanted to enjoy the view for much longer. He spread Juno’s legs and positioned himself between them, gently guiding one of Juno’s knees up so Peter would have best access. Juno moved obediently, his breathing unsteady, as Peter pushed into him. He arched his back, straining, begging in every line of his body. Peter rocked into Juno slowly, biting back his own groans to listen to Juno’s breathy hiccups. Juno moved with him, pulling him on closer, and Peter lost himself in the expanse of Juno’s skin, every bit of his awareness taken over with Juno.

Juno tensed, one leg tight against Peter’s waist, his arms striped with red around the edges of the ribbons that tied him down, his chest heaving. He didn’t speak words, just cried out with a high, rough note. Peter faltered, his hips and thighs tight, on the edge.

He stilled his motions but didn’t pull out, and Juno protested with a sob. His breathing was so fast that Peter leaned forward to press a kiss to his chest, his hands gently soothing Juno’s skin.

“You’re doing so well, darling,” he murmured.

“Please, Pete—I want—I want—” His jaw was soft, his words half formed. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he threw his head back, hands grasping at air.

“Are you ready to finish?”

“Yeah—”

Peter leaned forward to untie the ribbons, shifting Juno’s hips as he did, still inside of him.

“Tell me how you want it?” Peter asked, as Juno’s limp arms fell to the pillows.

He arched up, into Peter, but all he could manage was a weak, “Peter, please.”

Peter was sure he was past any more coherent words, so he didn’t tease Juno any longer, instead reaching between them to flick open the clasp on the cock cage and free Juno entirely. He wrapped his hand around Juno’s shaft, gently stroking it to full hardness, and Juno sobbed at the touch.

“That’s good, love,” Peter soothed. He rolled his hips, struggling to form his own words. He leaned forward, braced himself against Juno’s shoulders, and began to thrust, as slowly and steadily as he could manage, the pleasure of the friction overcoming him. “That’s my Goddess,” he mumbled. “Juno—”

Juno cried out and convulsed under him, sharp and desperate, hips snapping up. Peter pitched forward, his arms buckling so he fell against Juno’s chest. He rode his own orgasm out as Juno trembled.

He took deep, steadying breaths, clinging to Juno as electricity danced across his skin. He felt too empty to even move, and Juno was warm and solid and the smell of his skin tempted Peter towards sleep. When he had better control over his limbs, he trailed his fingers down Juno’s arm and discovered that Juno’s hands were still shaking.

He pushed himself up, his focus now entirely returned to Juno. “Are you alright, love?”

Juno laughed breathlessly, his chest moving. “Dunno.”

“Did I hurt you?” Peter breathed and reached for Juno’s wrists. They were mostly returned to normal coloring, only a bit pinker on the base of his palms where the skin was lighter, but Peter knew injuries could be less obvious.

“No, wait,” Juno said softly, his voice hoarse. “Didn’t mean it like that. Just waiting for my brain to reboot.”

Peter’s fingers danced over his skin, carefully checking for injuries anyway. He had broken Juno’s skin with his teeth in more than one place, and blood mixed with the remnants of lipstick. There were tear tracks on his cheeks and cum across his belly, and Peter pushed himself away to clean Juno up.

“Lay down, you’re spoiling the afterglow.”

“You’re a mess,” Peter said. “I should—”

“M’fine.”

Peter was too hollowed out and tired to protest much, when he wanted exactly what Juno did. He pulled the blankets over both of them, then put his head back on Juno’s chest and wound his fingers through Juno’s.

He was nearly asleep when Juno spoke again, the rumble of his chest vibrating through Peter’s cheek.

“Did you really get that jealous?”

“Does that bother you?”

“Not if I get fucked like that next time, too.”

“I may be able to manage that.” Peter tilted his head up and kissed Juno gently.

When he pulled away, Juno smiled, his eye crinkling, and said, “The lipstick looks better on you.”


End file.
